1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image inspecting device and method, and more particularly to an image inspecting device for a head mounted display, wherein the image inspecting device is used for quantifying the degree of the combined binocular images or quantifying the degree of the positioned binocular image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) is an optical visualizing apparatus that utilizes displaying devices positioned so as to display a virtual image in front of the users' eyes. The head mounted display (HMD) is broadly used for the virtual reality (VR) as a frontier technology. The HMD is not only the standard equipment for the virtual reality, but also can replace the display of a computer or a television. For example, when a user uses a notebook computer at a public place and the user doesn't want other people to peep at the display of the notebook computer, the HMD can be a better solution to this situation. In addition, many movable workers, e.g. researchers at the laboratory, must fulfill their tasks by means of the head mounted display.
Furthermore, the monocular HMD is different from the binocular HMD and can assist the user in browsing the image on the screen by means of one eye, and the user can still do other thing by the other eye.
Referring FIG. 1, the monocular HMD (not shown) or binocular HMD 10 include one or two optical engines 14 (i.e. micro-displays), which are not easily and successfully assembled. Currently, there is no image inspecting device to identify the combination of binocular images after the binocular HMD 10 is assembled or to identify the positioning of monocular image after the monocular HMD is assembled. Thus, there are only human eyes to judge the combination of binocular images or monocular image.
However, the prior art utilizes human eyes to judge the degree of combined binocular images of the binocular HMD or the degree of positioned monocular image of the monocular HMD, but the prior art cannot quantify the degree of the combined binocular images or the positioned monocular image. Thus, the prior art cannot quickly judge whether the HMD to be inspected must be adjusted or calibrated again.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an image inspecting device capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.